A Not So Normal Life
by MilesProwerFan100
Summary: A HiE Fic. This is what would happen, in my eyes, if I..a guy who just became a Bronie not so long ago, ended up in Ponyville and met the Mane 6.  Rated T for slight language. Dash x OC
1. Chapter 1: Im not in Gilbert anymore

**Well, I really dont know what to say for my first story in about, a year or two. Guess ill start with an Intro.**

**Name's MilesProwerFan100. I came to Fanficton about a year ago, and was writing a story about Sonic The Hedgehog. After a while, I guess my story spark died out, and I did too. But I'm back, and decided to give this a try. So I came up with a Human in Equestria Fic. I became a Brony about three weeks ago, and have already taken A liking to the show. And since im good at stories with me in them, I thought 'Why not?' So, instead of taking up a whole Prologue with just talking about me(And boring you guys..), I bring you the 'rebirth' of my writing without further ado,**

* * *

><p>"<strong>A not so normal life"<strong>

Hey, My Name's Nathaniel, but you can call me Nathan. That's what I said to someone who I just met, or at least would say. But sadly, I'm not the most known guy around my town. Town...Gilbert, home. Born and raised in a double-wide trailer in the smallest town inside Lexington County, South Carolina. My life was normal, A 16 year old guy in his sophomore year of high school.

High School, Gilbert High. I was used to the name calling and loneliness of my school year. It kinda grew on you if you took it long enough. So when I got up that morning, it was just like any other Thursday. My dad would wake me up, give me breakfast, then go to work.

After breakfast, and putting my contacts in, I would sit in my room till 7:00, then go wait for my bus. I grabbed my school issued I-Pad and charger, my Skullcandy headphones, ID and bookbag, then walk out and lock my door. I threw on some Skrillex and got on my bus. The rest of the day was like clockwork.

The following night, I remember having the strangest dream. I couldn't remember everything, but it had the My Little Pony mane cast in it. I remember my dad telling me it was Friday, so I had to get myself up in the morning. I set my alarm clock and went to bed.

Well, I got up, put my contacts in, made me a Pop-Tart, and waited for 7:00, messing around with my laptop I got for christmas. I got up, grabbed my usual gear and headed out the door. Everything looked normal, dirt road, woods, yard. I locked the door and walked to the end of my driveway, bobbing my head to 'First of the Year(Equinox)' by Skrillex. I was watching the time, it was 7:10.

I looked down the road and noticed something weird. I didn't see my neighbors house, or anything else. I did see a small town, quietly snuggled up and warm on the cold winter morning. Then something hit me...This wasn't Gilbert anymore, let alone South Carolina. When the realization of my being in a totally different world, I began to freak out, just as my song ironically got to the first 'CALL 911 NOW!' part of the song, before the beat dropped. When the beat dropped, that was the last thing I remember before my mind dropped.

…I blacked out

**So that was my Intro to my first ever HiE Fanfic. I know most HiE Fics end up with the guy blacking out in the beginning, but what can I say? Its a normal reaction to being in somewhere you have no idea how you got there. I have what i'm gonna do in this story figured out, but advice, criticism, and ideas are all welcomed from you Bronies, Pegasisters, and general readers. Till my next chapter, peace out. Also, I do have the items stated in my Fic, including my school issuing I-Pads to us.**

**-DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Little Pony or any of its affiliated relations. MLP is owned by Hasbro. Anything not related to MLP in this is OOC and possibly belongs to me, unless it is another worldly product *Ex: Apple I-Pad**


	2. Chapter 2:Cotton Candy and Rainbows

**Gonna jump right into the story now, enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><p>

I was shaking, and it wasn't from the cold, someone was waking me up. I took in a deep breath of air, coming too. When I had sniffed the air, I smelt something peculiar...Cotton Candy. I opened my eyes to a pink cheery faced, blue eyed Pony. Immediately two words came to my mind, Pinkie Pie.

"Oh My Goodness! Are you okay Mister? Hello, can you hear me?" was what came out of Pinkie Pie's mouth. This was my only reaction...

"Aaaahhh!" I screamed in response. That was all it took, then Pinkie let it fly.

"Oh good your awake! Who are you? What are you? Whats your name? My Names Pinkie Pie!" She said it all in one breath.

"A-a-ahhhhh!" I stuttered in response. Pinkie looked at me funny.

"Why are you screaming silly? Its only me Pinkie! Unless..." She gasped. "Is there a monster behind me? Is that what your screaming at? Hold up!" She turned around, looking everywhere. She then turned back around to face me. "There is no monster, so why did you scream?" She asked me.

"Y-You're...Pinkie Pie..." I managed to say.

"Oh, you can talk! Of course im Pinkie Pie, duh, why wouldn't I be Pinkie Pie?" She said in response.

"Y-You're real..." I continued. Pinkie Pie laughed. "Of course I'm real, silly willy! Why wouldn't I be real? Oh my gosh, it would stink if I wasn't real!" She answered back. "So, can you tell me your name?" She asked me again.

"M-my names Nathan..." I began. I looked around frantically. "We...we're in Ponyville?" I asked, looking at the town not far from where I was sitting.

"Yep, how did you know? Your lucky I found you! I was walking down the road, humming like this..." She explained, showing me what she was doing. "When saw you laying on the side of the road, and I jumped like this..." She jumped in the air and gasped, which made me jump a little. "And I was about to run to town cause I never saw you before, and throw a party! Then I saw you was hurt so I walked over and shook you, to wake you up. Then you woke up and screamed..." She continued, and said everything that happened after that. After word she finally asked me where I was from.

"Well, that's the thing..." I finally gained my talking back, getting over the Initial shock. "As you can tell, I'm not from here. I woke up this morning, walked out my front door, and then BAM! I found myself here. I-It surprised me so much, that I must have fainted..." I said, with a slightly embarrassed tone.

Pinkie let out yet another gasp. "So you ARE new! That's great, I'm gonna throw you one of my special 'Welcome to Ponyville' Parties!" She said, jumping up. Then her eyes lit up. "I know! I should show you to my friends, they would absolutely love, love, LOVE to meet you!" She said, grabbing my hand with her hoof and pulling me up.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea..." I began, as I picked up my I-Pad, making sure the screen wasn't messed up. Luckily, it wasnt.

"Nonsense!" Pinkie exclaimed. "My friends LOVE to meet new people..." She said, as she started to pull me into town. I began to protest but then I realized, when Pinkie has her mind set on something, its hard to get her off of it.

-Ponyville: Twilight's Library-

Before I knew it, I was in twilight's library. So far, it was proven to be one hell of a day. This was nothing than I expected to happen today. I looked around as I saw all 6 Pony's standing there, looking at me. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, and...I really couldn't believe my eyes, Rainbow Dash. Pinkie had already introduced me to everyone, but the rest of the ponies seemed, distant. Applejack was the one to finally break the silence. "So tell me, uh...Nathan. What brings ya'll here to these parts? Shouldn't you be in, what was that there place called again?" She started off, asking me.

"Earth, more importantly...South Carolina." I replied to her.

"Yeah, South-whatzya calls it. Anyways, I aint sure what you doin' over here, or how this thing happened, but I guess its good to know ya'll aint one to go hurtin' ponies." She said, with a slightly relived look on her face.

"So Nathan, you said you are a Human, am I correct?" It was Twilight talking this time.

"Yes, I'm a human. Like I said, I come from a totally different place, and got no idea how I ended up here." I said, slightly dissapointed.

"Hmm, I guess that will have to be something we will have to find out." Twilight said, smiling at me.

The rest of the ponies didn't talk much, a few asked me some questions like 'What do I eat' and stuff life that. The whole time I was there, I kept getting that feeling someone was just staring at me. I proved the feeling when I saw Rainbow Dash just watch me, not saying anything. I wasn't sure what she was thinking, but I had the feeling she didn't like me or something.

I looked down at my I-Pad, which I was showing to everyone earlier, and saw the time. _6:00. _'Hmm, its already that time?' I thought. I looked at the ponies and cleared my throat. "Well, I should be getting back to my...house." I said. "It was nice meeting you all, guess ill see you around, yes?" I said, getting a nod from everypony. So I waved goodbye to everyone and walked out. I went down the way from which pinkie brought me from.

As I was walking, I noticed there was someone following me. However, I'd look behind me and see nothing. It was only then I realized the person following me, was flying. Because when I turned back around, Rainbow Dash was standing right in front of me, looking at me suspiciously. I flashed a smile at her and she took a stance. "So, tell me...what are you REALLY doing here?" She spat out.

I looked at her with surprise when it hit me, she represented the element of loyalty. So of course she would be acting this way. I took a deep breath, and looked at her straight in the eye. "I don't know, I'm trying to find that out myself..." I said, looking at the ground. I saw Rainbow's shadow straighten up.

"Okay, I believe ya..." She said, in a more normal tone. "Names Rainbow Dash by the way..if you didn't catch my name earlier. Fastest Flyer in all of Equestria!" She said to me, looks of boastfulness in her eye.

"Nice to meet you." I said to her. I gave her a warm smile, which she returned. "So, Nathan is it?" She started. I nodded to confirm my name. "I know this may be a bit weird, since I didn't really trust you yet back there but, you wanna hang tommorow?" She asked, as cool as she could be. "You seem like a really cool person, and I think it be nice to get to know you." She explained. After her suspicion about me left, we was walking to my house.

I looked over to Rainbow, who was flying low enough for me to see her eye to eye. "Yeah sure, that would be...cool." I said, getting a smile in response. "Awesome." She said, as we stopped in front of my house. "This is your house?" She asked me, eying it curiously.

"Yep..." I said in response, as I walked up my front porch and unlocked the house door. I walked in and Dash followed me. "Hmm, so this is what a human house is like? Eh...its not as cool as my Cloud Home, but I guess its good enough." She said, looking around.

And so, after that Me and Her talked. I asked her a lot of questions about her flying and the tricks she did, totally interested in the conversation. All in all it was a good night. After Dash left, I made dinner, sat down for a while, then went to bed...wondering what would happen in my full day of being in Ponyville tomorrow.

When I woke up the next morning...it was something I had never really expected.

**WOW that was a long chapter for me to write. I probably know...I'm not that good when it comes to me typing 'Pinkie' Dialogue, but I know how to be random, so that's a start.** **Anyways, Review, Critisize, whatever you feel like doing, See you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Expecting Unexpected Suprises

**And we're back! Wow, I am so surprised at how this story was received, my inbox was full of messages telling me about favorite story alerts, reviews and all that stuff. I have to say, thanks for the support. And I guess as a gift, you can say im doing two chapters tonight. I had originally written out the third chapter last night, but when I woke up this morning, I decided I wasn't going to do it till chapter 4. So, I thought it up during school, and wrote it. And don't worry, I will get longer chapters as the story progresses, I hope.**

* * *

><p><p>

I woke up full of enthusiasm, ready for my first full day. Me and Rainbow was gonna hang out, I was going to go to Sugarcube Corner, like I promised to Pinkie. Then I was going to bring some of my items that I had to Twilight's Library, for her to look at. I got dressed, threw on a dark red hoodie, grabbed my earphones and MP3, and walked out the door, bright and early.

...Or perhaps I was _too_ early, because when I looked around, the sun just began to rise, and there was nopony in sight. I smiled to myself. "Leave it to me to be too enthusiastic, and get up waay early. I'm surprised, I'm usually the one to sleep in." I mused, as I walked back inside, laughing at myself.

About a couple hours later, I heard a knock on my door. "It's open!" I shouted, as Rainbow Dash walked in. "Hey Nathan..." She said to me, smiling. Obviously she had gotten up a bit early, as she still looked tired. "So, you ready for today?" She asked me, as I stood up.

"Yup!" I said, smiling back at Rainbow Dash. "Had myself all ready for today, seems I wont be bored at least." I added, as me and her headed out. "So, whatch'ya gonna show me?" I asked her, as Rainbow Dash flew up. "Oh..just a few tricks I know." She said, as she took off, a rainbow streak flying behind her. She did some basic moves, like barrel rolls, flips, and some other stuff. She came back down after she was finished, looking not as tired as she was earlier. I looked at her and smiled. "That was pretty cool." I said, with an approving look.

"Thanks..." Rainbow Said, smiling. "Those weren't my best tricks though. My best tricks may be too cool for you." She said to me, still smiling. "So cool in fact, you might faint." She added, laughing.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up Rainbow. It was a normal reaction, I was in someplace I didn't know at the time, so I blacked out." I said, making a small pout face. This made Dash laugh even more.

"Hahaha, you're funny." She said, wiping at her eyes. Then she smiled and lightly punched my arm. "Besides, you know I'm only kidding." She told me, as we continued to walk some more.

"Yeah, I know. But I'll have you know, its kind of embarrassing." I said, my face turning slightly red. "Especially when you try to make friends with people you don't really know, well...Ponies in your case." I added.

"Ha, I bet." She said, then we both laughed. I noticed we was getting closer to Ponyville.

"Rainbow Dash, mind if I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Sure, go ahead." She answered. "Oh, and you can just call me Dash, that's what my friends call me, unless your Pinkie. She calls me Dashie, and so far she is the only exception to the usage of that name." She added.

"Okay, anyways Dash. I want to know, what's it like to fly like you can?" I asked her.

Dash looked to me. "Well, obviously its very cool. Being able to fly like me, and go at super fast speeds...its what I like to do. Although its hard to explain how it feels..." She told me. "Unless your a Pegasus like me." She added, her hint of boasting in her tone.

"Yeah, I get what your saying." I said to her.

"So Nathan, its my turn to ask you something..." She said to me.

"Okay...oh, and you can just call me Nate." I said, with a smile.

"Since ya know, you're not a pony...what do you eat?" She asked me.

"Uh...oh...well, you see. My species isn't vegetarian..." I began. Dash was looking at me with a weird face. "As in, we don't eat vegetables, well stuff like you do. We don't eat flowers or hay, we eat carrots, lettuce, celery...and..." I hesitated. "...meat." I finally said. Rainbow stopped and landed on the ground.

"Woah woah woah...Meat?" She asked. "As in like...animals?" She asked, looks of worry coming from her.

"Well, yes. But really, its things like Livestock. Cows, chicken, pigs..." I said to her. "And don't worry, we do NOT eat pony." I said, reassuringly.

"Uh huh..." Rainbow said, unsure. "I'm serious Dash, I would never eat anypony..." I said to her. She nodded.

"I believe you, but...what are you gonna eat since your here? I mean, with so many food choices you guys have, I'd get bored of just Apples, Carrots, and Celery, which is all we have here that you would be able to eat" She said to me, walking again.

"Well, I'm not sure. I have chips and stuff in my house pantry, but those will only last like, a week or two." I said, now realizing what she was really worried about.

"Hmm, this may become a complication..." I said, getting a nod in agreement from Dash.

Dash flapped her wings, flying up towards me. "I'm sure we will figure this out..in the mean time, we need to get to Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie is expecting us." Rainbow Dash said, smiling at me.

–

"Alright, lets go." I said, walking towards Sugarcube Corner the minute we hit town.

I should have known what was gonna happen next, because when I walked into the building, it was dark. Then I remembered exactly what Pinkie was known for. The light were then flipped, and I heard a big 'SUPRISE' come from the room, but I mostly heard pinkie, who was jumping in front of me.

"Hey Nathan, guess what? Its your Surprise 'Welcome to Ponyville' Party! Planned by me of course...oh and the author!" Pinkie said, eyes full of excitement.

"Author...what?" I asked, looking to Pinkie.

"Oh you know, Author! A person who writes stories, makes people talk, stuff like that!" Pinkie said, looking like she knew what she was saying.

"Again...Author?" I asked again, still clueless.

"Author! Writer, you know...stories like My Little Dashie, or the numerous fanfics made, or even cupc..." She stopped before she finished. "Forget what I said about cupcak..." She stopped again. "Oh, just forget what I last said!" She said Me and Dash exchanged looks. "So anyways, enjoy your party!" Pinkie said, as she hopped away like nothing happened.

"...Pinkie, you are SO random!" Rainbow Dash said, smiling. "Come on Nate, there's a party just for you!" She said, motioning me over towards the room.

I walked around, talking with Ponies and having a good time. The music definitely wasn't what I would listen to, but what could I say. This was a totally different culture. I was surprised that the ponies even talked with me. I do admit I noticed some being taken back at how tall I was, but that didn't stop them from getting to know me some.

After a while, I found the six ponies who I actually knew in this party, and walked over to them. They all saw me coming and said 'Hey Nathan'.

"Hey guys...gals...ponies, uh.." I began, getting a laugh from the group. "So, I guess I want to thank you all for this wonderful party." I said.

"Ah, it aint nothin'" Applejack said. "It was all Pinkie's idea, afterall." She said, pointing to Pinkie.

"Yes, and I'm truly grateful for it." I said. Pinkie ran up and gave me a hug. "Oh it was nothing, I do it for any new pony who comes to town, whether it is another Pony or someone different." Pinkie Pie said to me.

"Oh...um...Nathan. Twilight...uh...here has something...for you." Fluttershy said, as quiet as she could be. I looked to Twilight, in which she nodded.

"Yes, Fluttershy is right, I do. I wrote Princess Celestia yesterday about you, and she found your story quite interesting. She said she would come meet you personally, but she was busy with her royal duties." Twilight told me. "She did mention however, she was able to get you citizenship for Ponyville, in which you can use whenever your here, or in Equestria." Twilight added.

"Well, I'm most definitely grateful for her doing that. When she does come to meet me personally, I'll be sure to thank her." I said, Twilight nodding in approval.

"So, lets Party until we drop!" I said, getting a good cheer as a agreement from the party ponies.

–

After about another two hours, the party died down, mostly everyone left. It was just Me and the other 6 Ponies. We had talked mostly the whole party, and I showed Twilight the items I had brought with me, like I said I would. I had my MP3, my Cell Phone, and a couple other small electronic devices. Twilight was amazed at all of them, and said she couldn't wait to see what else I had. I yawned and told her 'Maybe another day' which she nodded to, in agreement.

"Well, I should be heading back to my house..." I said, glancing at the time 7:00 PM. Most of the ponies looked saddened when I said that, but said goodbye. I grabbed me one last cup of Pinkie's Punch, drank it and began to walk home.

Rainbow was following me home, like she did last night. So we talked some on the way to my house.

"So Dash, is your house close to mine?" I asked her.

"Yeah, its not that far from me, so were kinda neighbors." She said to me, stopping in front of my house.

"So, we gonna hang out again tomorrow?" I asked her

"Well, I have some weather runs to do tomorrow, so I guess we will see." She said, glancing at the ground.

"Alright then..." I answered, walking to my house.

"Well...Goodnight!" Rainbow Dash called out to me.

"Yeah, Goodnight" I called back, then she flew off. I walked inside, smiling to myself. As a Brony, Rainbow Dash was my most favorite character, next to Pinkie Pie. So when she told me Goodnight, it had made my, well...Night. I sat down and messed with my laptop. Somehow I had internet, so I was able to use it. I turned on my TV and saw that it worked too, although it was a week late. "I guess TV is slow in Equestria.." I said, as I turned to USA, watching the weekly repeats they do of past NCIS shows.

The last thing I remember that night was turning the TV off and falling asleep on my couch, which wasn't the most comfortable in the world. When I fell asleep, I didn't remember much that had happened, because when I wake up the next morning, I will be something totally different than my usual self.

**Aaaaannnd THATS it! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned, Chapter 4 will be coming later on tonight. Im gonna give time for this one to get comfortable before I add the next one. So till then...PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4: So, You Wanna Be A Pony?

**Im back with my fourth chapter. Im kind of surprised how this story is coming along, **I get new ideas for it just about everyday. ** I just hope I didn't do this too early. Without adeu, I give you the next chapter **

* * *

><p>Flashes...Flashes of recent memories back home. The day when I got my permit, and my surprise of passing with a 100%; Or when I first came to highschool, My 16th birthday, even my most personal memories...like this girl who I had met, and had a major crush on because she was very cute.<p>

As quick as the memories came, they vanished. I began to hear a voice, a voice of an enchantress. I began to think it belonged to Zecora, but the voice wasn't anything like hers. The voice said a series of weird words, then followed by a blinding light, then a nerve wracking headache. Then everything was a fuzz after that. I awoke to the sound of knocking coming from my door. Then I heard voices, muffled voices...

"...athan? Its me, Da..." The words were skipping, and I could barley open my eyes. My head felt like it was splitting open, if I hadn't known better, I would have said I was having a serious hangover.

"...en th...oor...than! You th...com...n, its Das..." I heard the voice again, this time almost hearing the persons name. The voice sounded familiar. Finally, my ears adjusted and I heard the words come clear.

"Come on Nate, get the buck up and open the door! It's Dash!" I heard her say, in her all familiar voice. She sounded worried, however. I groaned in pain, answering. I began to get to my feet, or at least I thought was feet. I began walking to what I guessed was the door. I was swaying from side to side, and for some reason..I didn't feel my normal 6 foot 1 height. I finally made it to the door, my vision not as blurry anymore. I then began to open my door.

Then it hit me harder than Applejack bucking an apple tree. My vision, was clear. I took my contacts out before going to bed last night, and I wasn't wearing glasses. As I looked around, I noticed my hand. It wasn't a hand anymore. It looked to be a dark red stub. I had already finished opening the door, and when I looked at Dash, she just about fainted.

"What the? Who are you!" She began to ask. "I-Is that you Nate?" She asked. I nodded my head, just as confused as she was. Then I saw her eyes get wide, and her pupils grew smaller. "Ohmygosh Ohmygosh Ohmygosh...No way this happened...Ohmygosh..." She said, in a scared tone.

I looked at her and all I could see was worry written all over her face. She quickly shoved a hoof on me, pushing me back as she went inside. She shut the door behind her and pulled me to where my bathroom was. I heard her mutter something about needing a mirror. When we got there, she pulled me up to my mirror, then I realized what she was freaking out about.

In the mirror, looking back at me was a dark red stallion, black mane with red streaks. It had turquoise blue eyes, and the mane was a bit ruffled. It was kinda similar to Rainbow Dash's, but his was a bit more flatter. A tail matching the colors of the mane was there as well, and a flank as blank as the stallion's face. Looking closer, I noticed it had a pair of wing, It wasn't just a stallion, it was a Pegasus.

That pegasus in the mirror, was me. Then it was my turn to flip out. I began to frantically look myself over, from head to hoof. "What...the...hell?" I finally stammered out, looking to Dash.

"I think us hanging out again has to wait...We need to see Twilight." Dash said, taking my hoof and pulling me out. I went out the door, and trotted, no galloped to Twilight's Library. However, my walking on all fours wasn't that great...

-Ponyville-

Twilight had a look exactly like Rainbow's, dumbfounded. There were book all around her floor, as she was looking for some sort of explanation. She couldn't find anything. "No no no! This has nothing either!" She said in annoyance, tossing the book to the side using her magic. "This just doesn't add up! You were human yesterday, then overnight you become a pony! Even so, you became a pony WITHOUT the help or use of magic." Twilight said, frustrated.

"Look Twilight, I'm just as confused as you are. I remember having flashbacks, memories of my home, my human friends. Then I heard a weird voice and a blinding flash of light. Then I remember having a excruciating headache." I explained to her.

"What did the voice say?" She asked, looking over to me. I shook my head and frowned. "I don't remember. The last thing I remember was what I told you, then I woke up to being a Pegasus..." I said.

"I'm just saying here, but you do look pretty cool..." Dash said, looking at me. Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash. "We don't have time for this Rainbow, we cant be sure of how this will affect him!" She said to her.

"Look Twi, I'm just as worried as you are. I'm just trying to look on the bright side of things, that's all." Dash explained to her. "Besides, maybe he's gonna be fine. There might be nothing wrong with him." She added.

Twilight looked back and forth between Me and Dash. "There's only one way to find out..." Twilight finally said, as she began to head to her basement. Me and Dash followed suit.

Before I knew it, I was hooked up to some kind of machine, similar to what Twilight hooked up to pinkie when they had the whole 'Pinkie Sense' Episode. Twilight was glued to the readings, and Rainbow was just sitting, watching, hoping everything was all right. This was the first time I actually seen Rainbow's loyalty kick in. I think she was really worried about me. I was one of her friends now, after all.

What seemed like hours before twilight finally took me off that machine. She looked happy though. "Well, I got the readings, and it seems everything is fine with him. He's just like one of us normal ponies." She finally said.

Rainbow Dash sat up, smiling. "Well, that's good." She said, clearly hiding the fact that she was seriously worried. "I knew it from the start everything was gonna be great. Hey! That means I get to teach this new guy how to fly!" She said with excitement.

"Yeah, I guess you can Dash..." Twilight said in agreement. All three of us began to walk back up as she explained everything to me.

"Now, I want you to take it slow, my readings may say your just fine, but I'm not sure how you will adapt to this culture. Same thing goes for food, don't eat it quick, because your taste buds may not have adjusted to pony like you did." Twilight told me. She gave me every caution she could think of. I listened to every one, nodding my head. I didn't want to get my self screwed over because I didn't think about it first.

"And Dash...don't go teaching him everything about flying just yet...like I said, were-" Twilight began, but was cut off.

"I know Twi, just because I'm not an egghead like you, doesn't mean I don't have common sense." Dash told her. "Remember, I'm Rainbow _Dash_, the greatest flier in all of Equestria. It's not like I don't know how to teach someone to fly." Rainbow said, confidently.

"Dash...you dropped out of flight school..." Twilight said, blatantly.

Rainbow Dash glared at Twilight. "S-So? That doesn't matter. Im still...you know what? Let's just go Nate." Rainbow said, giving up in frustration. "There's no use reasoning with eggheads..." Rainbow Dash muttered, admitting defeat in her own way.

I laughed, and looked to Twilight. "See you around I guess...and don't worry, I'll be careful." I said to her, as I followed Dash outside.

-A Field outside Ponyville-

Rainbow Dash was flying back and forth, gathering small clouds, here and there. She finally made a big enough cloud, so she flew down to me. "Okay, Flight Lesson number one...ascending." Rainbow Dash said, walking over to me.

I looked at Dash nervously. The clouds weren't that high, and it was over water, but I still didn't trust her with this just yet. Dash walked up to me. "Okay, I want you to give your wings a good flap." She said to me.

After getting a crash course on how to walk on our way to Twilight's house, I was confident in walking. But it felt weird having 4 feet instead of two, and the wings made it feel even more weirder. I began to spread my wings out like Dash was showing me. "Okay, good...now I want you to do one flap, like this." She began, giving her wings a good flap. She went up into the air, about a foot, then came back down.

I tried to mimic her, but when I flapped my wings, I seemed to go higher, and I already felt tired. When I realized how high up I was, my feet began to scramble, trying to walk, then I fell down. Rainbow Dash picked me up, laughing a bit. "Try flapping your wings a bit lighter..." She said, doing what she did before.

I got back up, spreading my wings, then flapped again, more lighter this time. I went up in the air about Eleven Centimeters, then came back down. Dash was giving me an improving look. "That was good. Now, you gonna flap just like you did, and get up a little higher...try to maintain yourself in the air." Dash said, flapping her wings and going up about 3 feet. She then stayed there, flapping a but slower than she did when taking off. "Now, you try.." She said, looking down at me.

I did exactly what she told me. I flapped my wings, going up in the air. I got about to Dash's height, and stayed there. I looked down, realizing I was in the air, and flailed a bit. Rainbow Dash laughed at me. "You're okay...you're flying." She said, smiling at me.

I looked back down, then up at Dash, my face turning red again from embarrassment. She chuckled, and flew up higher, then came back down. "Alright, your in the air, now fly over to the cloud." She said, going over to the cloud and standing on it. "All you have to do is lean forward a little, flap your wings like I showed you, and you should be over here!" She yelled down at me.

I gulped. If I did get on the cloud, I wasn't sure if I would stay on it, or fall through, and I did not feel like going for a swim. However, I owe Rainbow for trusting me the time she knew me, so I did what she said. I flapped, and slightly learned forward. I felt my self going straight. The cloud was a little bit above me, so I flapped a bit harder, and began to ascend. Shortly, I found my self over the cloud.

I flapped really slowly, and landed on the cloud, eyes shut. I felt my feet touch the cloud, and I stopped flapping. I opened an eye to a smiling Dash. "Well, it seems you got the basics, and I didn't have to teach you how to land." She said, laughing.

I blushed. "Yeah well, the landing was easy for me, since I knew how taking off and everything else required more flapping, I figured less would get me to land." I said with a smile. Rainbow got off the cloud. "So...how about a nice relaxing flight to town. Get ya' something to eat, and see if those taste buds changed as well." Rainbow Said, extending a hoof to me.

I smiled and grabbed Dash's hoof, standing up. "That sounds cool to me" I said, getting in the air was well. She let go and we turned and flew to town, slow. I was surprised, because Dash actually flew next to me the whole time, and I wasn't going as fast.

For some reason, as I looked at the beautiful scenery from the sky, the song 'Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites' popped into my head. However, it was the ending playing through my head, where it says "You don't need to hide my friend, for I am just like you" went through. I wasn't sure how it was relative, but the lovely tune the song had at the end was perfect for my flight.

We finally reached Ponyville, and began to descend into town. We landed in front of the 'Carousel Boutique' and Rarity was standing outside. She noticed me and Dash and walked over. "Oh, hello Rainbow Dash my dear...and oh my, who's this handsome Pegasus with you Dash?" She asked.

Rainbow Dash smiled at Rarity. "Oh hey, you would never guess who this is. It's Nathan." She said to her. "Hey Rarity..." I said, flashing a nervous smile.

"Come again? You said this is Nathan?" Rarity asked, surprised. "But...how did he turn into a?" She asked, not finishing,

"That, I don't understand..." Rainbow Dash began. She told Rarity everything, but she was still confused. "I think I may have to ask Twilight about this..." Rarity finally said.

"Yeah well, you go do that. Come on Nate..." Rainbow Dash said, pulling me towards one of the restaurants. The waiter came up to Dash and asked what we wanted. "Two Daisy Sandwiches, and a Side of Hay Fries." She told him, and he walked away.

"Dash, are you sure about this..." I asked her, and she nodded. "Yes, I'm totally sure. If you like these, then you can definitely eat pony food." She said, as the waiter brought the food. I eyed my sandwich, and sniffed it. Rainbow Dash took a bite of hers, and was looking at me. "Come on, just take a bite." She said, smiling at me.

"O-Okay..." I said, taking a bite out of my sandwich. I chewed it up and swallowed the bite. Rainbow Dash looked at me, and it was my turn to smile. "I think my taste buds changed as well..." I said, grabbing some Hay Fries, and eating them. "Great!" Rainbow Dash said. Me and Her then began to enjoy our wonderful lunch, talking and having a good time.

The rest of the day consisted of my flying lessons, and Rainbow Dash showing me to the rest of the ponies.

-Later...-

It was a little bit after 8:00, and we was in front of my house. The porch light was on, and me and dash were talking.

"Well, it was a good day today..." I said, with a yawn. "Had a lot of fun." I added.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah, me too. Luckily, I wont be busy with weather stuff tomorrow and the next day, because the weather is supposed to be clear. I got put on call out, cause the other ponies can handle putting the few clouds in the right place. So, more flight lessons for you the next two days." She said, with a smile.

"Lookin forward to it. I mean after all, I am being taught by the best flier in all of Equestria." I said, getting a laugh from Rainbow Dash, obviously stroking her ego. If I had looked closer, I would have noticed Dash's cheeks slightly red. I yawned again. "Well, see ya tommorow." I said to her. "Goodnight..."

Rainbow Dash came up to me and gave me a quick hug. "Goodnight..." She said, letting go, and flying away. She left quickly because she didn't want me to see her blushing. 'Wow...' I thought. 'I must have stroked her ego pretty good to earn a hug from her...' I said, with a smile as I went inside my house. I fiddled with my TV control box, but was able to get it on, and watched another NCIS show.

...This was turning out to be way better than I thought it would.

**And that's the end for that chapter folks! This was the idea I had gotten last night, and was writing. Nathan turning into a pegasus was no coincidence, however. It will turn into a plot soon.; and no...its not a relationship plot, even though I have something planned on that subject. But enough of that, hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll see you next chapter! By the way, if you have any ideas, don't be afraid to share them! Peace**


	5. Chapter 5: Snowy Shenanigans

**Alright, looks like I'm back. Im not really sure what to write, since im still thinking up the plot inside my head. So I guess this will be a filler chapter until I think of what to do...well, unless I think of something while I write, that always gives me ideas.**

* * *

><p><p>

It had been about four days since that fateful transformation. I learned to fly thanks to Dash, and lots of other things about Pony Culture. Ponyville had its first snow yesterday, which had meant Rainbow Dash was out all day. She said the first snow is always the busiest for her, because she had to make sure every cloud has the right amount of snow, and that it falls in the right spots. It wasn't really her job to check the snow, but since last year's first snow, she began to double check. Sometimes the weather factory screwed up, and put too much snow, like what had happened last year.

Me being a South Carolinian at heart, I was surprised at all the snow. The last time I had really seen snow was when we had got eight inches of it, I thought it was a snow storm. However, it was regular for it to snow in Ponyville, so I was told to expect it just about every week. This is why Winter Wrap Up always took so much participation, because they got weekly snow, basically.

Anyways, I stayed in my house, and basically laid on top of my heater vent, not used to the cold. Sooner or later, I was forced to go outside and enjoy the snow, because my house had gotten so boring. I did, however, also left so I could get some winter attire from Rarity, who offered me some when Ponyville gotten word of snow coming the next day.

"Ahh, Nathan. Good to see you!" Rarity said, I walked inside, shivering. "Oh my, you poor pegasus. You must be cold." Rarity said, as she rushed over to me with a throw blanket.

"Heh...yeah." I said, teeth slightly chattering. "I came to pick up those winter clothes you offered me." I said to her, feeling a bit warmer from the blanket.

"But of course, anything for a good friend." Rarity said, as she went to the back. She came out with a few jackets and things, and put them on the table I was sitting at. "I wasn't really sure as to how you would like them, but I made it to the greatest of my fabulous skills." She said showing me what she had. There was a warm looking winter jacket, a pretty cool looking scarf, and some other things. I went for the jacket and put it on me, feeling instantly warmer. I searched and also found a winter cap, and put it on my head.

"Oh my, don't you look good in those..." Rarity said, gleaming at the clothes I was wearing. "So, do they fit good? Are they warm?" She asked me.

"Yes and Yes!" I said, obviously loving them. "Thanks Rarity, this is something I don't think I can go without here..." I said, flashing a small smile.

Rarity put the rest of the clothes in a bag for me, and set it on my back. "There, some extras in case you want to switch up on certain days." Rarity said to me, as I headed for the door. "Yeah, thanks." I said again. "I'll see you around." I called out, walking outside the door.

Boy did these feel better! I think I was ready to take on winter, as I walked around in the snow. I wanted to fly, but I wasn't sure how the snow would affect someone like me, so I walked...aimlessly. I wasn't really sure where I would end up next, so I walked until I found somewhere I wanted to go.

I walked into Sugarcube Corner, and saw Pinkie with two cups of hot chocolate. Pinkie saw me when I came inside the store, so she immediately called me over. I walked over and sat down, and she handed me a cup of hot chocolate. "I knew you was gonna come, so I made you some of Pinkie's Super Awesome Super Secret Recipe Hot Chocolate!" She said, as I took the cup.

"How did you-?" I began to ask. "Pinkie Sense..." She just said, as she drank some of her hot chocolate.

"B-bu...never mind.' I said, drinking the chocolate and accepting the fact that she had her own way of knowing things. As soon as I drank the hot chocolate, I shuddered as the warmth went down my throat and into my stomach.

"Soooooooo...how is you being a pony coming along?" Pinkie asked in her usual, peppy tone.

"Ah, its doing good I guess." I said. "At Least I will be able to eat while im here, and Dash is giving me flying lessons." I said to her.

"Dashie is giving you flying lessons? You are SOOOOOOOO Lucky! I wish I had wings, I would LOVE to learn to fly from Dash." Pinkie said. "You and her must be good friends for her to give you lessons...she isn't much of a teacher." Pinkie added, almost finished with her hot chocolate.

"Oh?" I asked her with a curious look.

"Yep! The only other person she has given lessons too is Scootaloo, and Dash only did that because Scootaloo looks up to Dashie." Pinkie explained to me. I looked at Pinkies hot cocoa cup, it was empty. 'How does she do that?' I asked, looking at my still pretty hot chocolate. Pinkie was eying my cup as well. "Are you gonna finish that?" She asked, looking at my cocoa. I grabbed the cup, drank until there was about half of it, then handed it to Pinkie. "Woohoo!" She cheered, as she tilted the cup up and drank the rest. I just stared at her.

Pinkie set the cup down and looked at me, smiling. "What? Never seen a pony drink hot chocolate before?" She asked, before grabbing the cups and hopping over to the kitchen.

I blinked. I still don't she how she did that my tongue was burning from my drinking to about half of my cup, but she didn't even look like it burned her. I eyed a sugar packet and opened it up, then poured the sugar on my tongue, and let it sit there. My mother told me that it helps when your tongue is burnt. My tongue began to feel better, so I swallowed the rest of the sugar crystals. Pinkie came bouncing back into the room.

"Well pinkie, thanks for the cocoa. I'm gonna head for my house now..." I said, getting up.

"Awwwwwwaaahh!" Pinkie cried, looking at me with a slightly sad face. Then it returned back to her normal happy face. "Okay! I'll see you later then!" She said, and bounced away, humming to herself.

-The road from town-

As I reached my house, I noticed a rainbow streak fly over my head, and looked up. I saw Rainbow Dash flying to another side of town, toting a cloud. Snow began to get in my face so I looked back at my house, wiping my face off with the snow. I walked inside my house and fiddled around with my sound system. I looked and realized I didn't have anything to hook my laptop up to, so I frowned. I went into my room and grabbed my stereo, and went into the living room. I flapped my wings and set it up on the counter, then searched for my dubstep CD. I found it and popped it in, turning the volume to max on my stereo. I made sure the Bass was on full as the first song came on. It wasn't that loud, but if you was close to my house, you would hear thumping and other noises in the form of music. I then began to do some chores around my house.

I got rid of some trash sitting on my counter, cleaned some other things, and even grabbed the sweeper and somehow swept my floor. Normally, I didn't do this stuff, so it surprised me when I finished and realized what I did. I walked over to my couch, and sat on it, shutting my eyes and enjoying the music. I think I dozed off, because when I awoke again, it was 7:30 PM. I turned off my music, and turned on the TV, watching it till 9:00. That's when I heard a light knock on my door. I answered it to see a exhausted Rainbow Dash.

"Uhhh, Dash?" I asked, and she looked torward me.

"Heyy, mind if I crash here tonight?" She asked, yawning afterwards.

"Im not sure if..." I was cut off "Thanks, I owe you one." Dash said, as she walked inside and headed for a chair. I looked at her funny, and decided to shut the door. I walked over to the couch and sat down, as Dash looked at the TV. "So, this is what you guys watch in your world.." She asked, sleepily.

"Yep." I said, watching the TV. "So, how'd it go?" I asked her.

"Oh My God, it was sooo horrible. The guys at the weather factory messed everything up. In some clouds, they added too much snow, and in some of the others, they didn't add enough. And on top of that, the temperature was VERY cold." Dash said, shivering when she said that.

"Wow, I'm glad our weather takes care of itself, it doesn't happen without some reason." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, you guys get it easy..UGHHH!" She moaned, as she shut her eyes. "I just want to get some sleep, and forget about all that happened." She said, trying to make herself comfortable on the chair. It didn't take that long for her to get comfortable, however. She yawned again, making me yawn as well. I looked at the time. 10:00. I turned the TV off and flew to my room grabbing a blanket.

When I came back, Dash was already asleep, and I couldn't help but think as to how cute she looked when she was asleep. I set the blanket on her, and shut off the living room lights, and then I flew to my room, turning on my fan. I shut my lights off, and got under my blankets, and began to shut my eyes. After a while, I dozed off, finally getting to sleep.

"_Perfect, the snow went just as I planned." A voice said, smiling to itself. "Soon, the Weather Pegasus will be too worn out, and then I can begin my revenge on that pitiful town. After that, I will take my revenge on Equestria and Celestia herself! And the Elements of Harmony wont be able to stop me." It said, laughing evilly._

"_If I may, there is another pony that hangs out with the Weather Pegasus. The Pegasus calls him 'Nathan'. The two seem to be...close to each other. So, I would suggest doing something to the one called 'Nathan', to break the Weather Pegasus, causing her to be weak, and easy to strike down." Another voice said. The way it addressed the 'higher' being, made it seem to be a minion, second in command if you will._

"_Perfect. We will cause the two to become, close and fall in love, then we will take this 'Nathan' and break the Weather Pegasus down, and then defeat her with one, swift stroke. It is a great idea, I knew It was smart to put you second in command..." It said, more evil laughter._

"_Thank you Mistress. When shall I carry out the plan?" It asked the 'Mistress'. She replied "As soon as possible..." She said, laughing. Her plan was coming along great, and nothing could stop her._

_Mistress, leader, revenge. These didn't sound like any nice ponies at all, and the plan to take out one of the most valuable elements of harmony, in order to get revenge, meant trouble. And their next target, was Nathan, and the Weather Pegasus...Rainbow Dash._

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed something Cyan sleeping on a pillow on the other side of the bed. I opened my eyes and saw it had a rainbow mane, and was covered up with the blanket I gave it last night. "Dash..." I sighed, smiling at her, as she was happily sleeping on my pillow. I once again had that 'She looks so cute' thought in my head, but shook it away. I extended my wings, and rose up, not to make any movements and wake Rainbow. I then quietly walked outside of my room and decided to make some breakfast.

**And thats the 5th chapter! I think it's getting interesting to write, especially for me. Now, some of you may be not so happy I turned my OC into a pony, and I apoligize...but its all for my plot. I urge you to keep reading, but I wont stop you if you want to leave.**

**But enough of that, I will see all you readers in my next chapter, as things start to get interesting.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dysfunctional Factory

**Im going on a Vacation This Friday, So this might be the last chapter till next week, we will see. Anyways, time for the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><p>

_Walking down those hallways, the plain white walls and the boring gray carpet floor. A mass amount of people going down the same was as me, with a few fighting the group. It was all there was for my school, and it was a normal sight for me. When I got home, I would hop on my laptop, and watch MLP or play a computer game. When I think about it, my life has changed so much since then, I came to Equestria, I met the Mane 6, I did all this stuff, even became a pony. Little did I expect, my most favorite pony character, would become the greatest friend I ever had._

_If only I knew...about what was really going on. I won't know, until it hits me._

Me and Dash finished our breakfast, just before the snowfall came. It wasn't much like yesterday, only about an inch or two, but it came unannounced. Me and Dash were outside, about to walk for Ponyville when it started. The Weather Ponies were flying around, not expecting the snow. Dash finally took off and got things under control, while I watched. After about sitting there for 30 minutes, Dash came back down, having everything under control.

"I don't get it, we weren't scheduled for another snow until two days from now...Someone at the weather factory is screwing up...BIG time!" Dash said, not happy about the situation.

"Maybe you should go up and check on it..." I said to her. Dash flashed me a look. "No, I'm staying here for now, with yo- I mean Ponyville." She said, as we headed into Ponyville.

"Okay..." I said, unsure of if that was a good idea or not. We kept walking, Dash looking tense. She hated being unprepared, almost as much as loosing. But she seemed to keep her cool around me, so I stayed with her.

We didn't do much at first, once everything settled down, Me and her just talked, enjoying our time with each other. We ended up in Twilight's Library, somehow. I forgot how it happened, all I know is Pinkie came up to us, saying Twilight needed us, then she dragged us to her library.

"I got a letter from Princess Celestia...saying that there have been reports of weird weather all around Equestria. She said she would go to look herself, but she was busy with her Royal Duties...so she is sending us to Cloudsdale to see whats up." Twilight told all of the ponies.

"I knew something was up...I was gonna go to Cloudsdale, but I decided to do it some other time, to spend time with friends." Dash said, looking at me when she said spending time.

"Well, I guess we're going afterall..." I said, getting a nod in agreement from Dash.

"Well, we can't go anywhere just yet. We gotta wait for the snowfall to die down some before we take the hot air balloon." Twilight said. "So we will wait an hour before going." She added.

"Alright, we meet back here in an hour, awesome." I said, as Me and Rainbow Dash turned.

"Now jus' wait an applebucking minute. What do you reckon will happen ifn' the snow doesn't clear up in the next hour?" Applejack asked.

"Then we will just have to send the fliers to Cloudsdale. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash." Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash cleared her throat. "You're forgetting someone..." Rainbow Dash said, nodding to me.

"Now Rainbow, we aren't even sure he can..." Twilight began "Oh yes he can!" Rainbow Dash immediately said back. "I've seen him when he flies. He's pretty good at it, so he is coming with us." Rainbow Dash said, stamping her hoof.

"Um..excuse me...but uh...what if he can't, um...handle the cold weather?" Fluttershy asked Rainbow. "Fluttershy, if you can fly through the snow, then Nate can too. He and you are kind of equal in flying right now, except for he isn't as afraid of heights, right Nate?" Dash asked me.

"Uhh, yeah...i'm not that afraid of heights!" I said, getting a smile from Dash. "Well...if you put it like that...I guess he, um...can do it." Fluttershy admitted.

"Then it's settled, Me, Fluttershy, and Nate will go to Cloudsdale if the snow doesn't clear." Dash said, with a firm nod.

"Okay, fine! Nate will go too. Just, look after him will ya Dash?" Twilight asked.

"Twi, this is Rainbow Dash your talking to! I never leave my friends hangin'!" She said, her boastful smile smack on her face. Twilight just sighed as we all walked out.

When the hour was up, who would have guessed what would happen next. Now, before I say anything...flying in the snow SUCKS! So, us flying ponies had to go to Cloudsdale, so we took off from Twilight's Library. It was hard to see once we got up to the clouds. It would seem the snow was picking up. Boy, were my wings COLD! I dressed up winter like, but nothing to cover my wings. It felt like they were beginning to ice up. I told Dash but she said keep going. It was hard, but I think I made it.

Once We got past the clouds, I saw the sunlight. It was warm, as we headed for Cloudsdale. Words alone couldn't describe that city. It was pretty awesome to see it with my own eyes. Once I was able to get the view of Cloudsdale, we turned and headed for the Weather Factory.

When we made it to the front of the Factory, Dash became something I never seen up close. She looked serious, like super serious. When we walked inside, there was nothing but mass chaos. I just stood and watched as Rainbow Dash went up to the head honcho over the winter weather, and pulled him aside.

"Okay, I want to know whats going on, and I want you to tell me right now." Dash said to him. "Well, when we had gotten word of un-scheduled weather all over Equestria, it became a mad house. Everyone has been trying to found out how it happened, but no one can make an explanation." The guy explained to her. "So you're telling me that there's somepony in here, messing with the weather, and then disappearing?" She asked. The guy nodded. Dash had a look that said 'What the buck is this place on?' as she walked back.

"Sooo, apparently there's a ghost going around here messing with the weather. I think there on something...anyways." Dash began to flap her wings. "We should make contact with Twilight..." She said, as she was looking down. She quickly landed. "Oh horseapples. The storm got worse..." Dash said, looking to Ponyville. Me and fluttershy followed her look and couldn't believe it. It DID get worse. "So, how are we supposed to get back?" I asked Dash. She began to look around, then she found a spot that looked to have no clouds, but they were heading for it. "There!" She said, pointing at the spot. "If we are fast enough, we can make it!" She said, flying up.

"...And if we dont?" I asked. I wish I hadn't. "Well, the way that snow is, our wings will freeze, and we may fall to the ground." She replied, as me and Fluttershy flew up, exchanging looks. Next thing I knew, Rainbow Dash took off like a shot, and Fluttershy did as well. Although Fluttershy wasn't that fast, she was still being quick. I followed suit, but not as fast as the other two ponies. I watched the clouds, as we got closer to the opening. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were starting to get way ahead of me. I tried to go faster, but I couldn't seem to do it.

I flew, seeing the target get smaller and smaller. Dash and 'Shy made it past the clouds, I was halfway through then I got caught. The snow was horrible, and I already felt my wings begin to freeze. "...Come...On!" I yelled, as my wings were flapping less and less. I could see the ground, almost through, then I felt it. My wings began to stop flapping, and I noticed myself not flying, but falling. I began to scream. While I was falling, I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye, and the ground coming up fast. I shut my eyes and tensed.

'Am...am I dead...?' I asked myself. When I shut my eyes, I heard a thud, and thought I hit the ground. I began to listen. I heard breathing, mine...and someone else's. Then I heard wind, blowing around me. I opened my eyes, and I saw that color I do so adore, Cyan. Right after that, there was rainbows. When we landed on the ground, I hopped out and touched the ground. Immediately after, I hugged my savior, none other than Rainbow Dash, who was just blushing when I hugged her.

"Alright, you can stop that..." She said, lighty pushing me off. Fluttershy was looking at us, smiling. "What do you want 'Shy?" Dash asked, and Fluttershy just smiled. "Oh don't worry, you're secrets safe with me." She said, in the most normal way possible. Dash gave her a look, and then Fluttershy and Me began to laugh. Dash glared at both of us as we began to walk back to Ponyville. Rainbow Dash was walking a bit closer to me, she said it was because she needed to make sure I was good...but I think she had her own reasons, who was I to complain?

When we made it back to Ponyville, we told twilight about what the factory happened, and she frowned. "Ill tell Princess Celestia about this. It's pretty late, so we will see what the answer will be tommorow." She said, as she went up to her room. We all left afterwards, Me and Dash heading for my house. When we got there, she said she was crashing here again, and we walked inside. We didn't say much to each other afterwards.

_Today was something, I'll say that at the least. Im not sure what's in store tomorrow, but I got that feeling that im going to be seeing the Element's of Harmony In action, up close...to fight off whatever villain it is doing this._

**Well, it wasn't my best, I guess im just looking forward to my vacation too much. I can say, Im ready for my break after finishing my first semester of 10th grade. I will have something next week, and it should be good. Till then!**

**Peace out and bro-hoofs to everyone! /]**


	7. Chapter 7: Important Author's Note

**Hey guys, I was working on a seventh chapter to this Fanfiction, but today someone broke into my house and stole my laptop, which had all my chapters on there. So it may be a little longer for this next chapter, cause I have to rewrite on my Desktop. So until I post my next chapter, I guess I'll see you guys later!**

**And thanks again for all this support for my story...so bro-hoofs to everyone! **

**/]**

**-MilesProwerFan100**


	8. Chapter 8: Head In The Clouds

**After an unexpected turn of events, I'm back with the seventh chapter. Thanks again for all the support guys, and I'm glad you're loving this story. I couldn't expect more from the MLP Fan-base than I have already, but...I might be surprised.**

I awoke this morning, laying on the most comfortable thing ever, and no...it wasn't a Pony. Let's just say, it beats the Temper-Pedic Cloud by a long shot! Have I ever said how comfortable a cloud was? No...well let me say that sleeping on a cloud is the BEST THING EVER! Somehow, Dash was able to bring a couple clouds into my house, and told me to try it. I immediatley fell asleep, so Temper-Pedic...eat your heart out!

Anyways, where was I? Oh yes, I woke up this morning, I got off the cloud and went to make some Breakfast. Dash came in to the smell of Waffles and Muffins, and we began to eat.

"Well, I got some good news, and some bad news..." Dash began. I looked at her curiously. " What's the good news?" I asked her.

"The food, is great! Now for the bad news...I got called in today." She said to me, her face lifting down. I frowned. "Called in, this weather? They're crazy!" I began, but Dash cut me off.

"No, No...its good they called me in, I can handle this stuff." Rainbow Dash said, finishing her food.

"But, I'm not sure you should go out. That snow looks bad." I told her. She smiled at me with that brash look. "Im Rainbow Dash, I can handle anything!" She said, as she got up and went to the door. "But...I'll be careful." She said, flying out. I sighed, worried about her.

Rainbow Dash flew around, taking care of the weather. They had everyone out there, even Ditzy...who of course, was making muffins for the team. Later Dash told my by the time it was break, the muffins were 'Mysteriously Taken' in the words of Ditzy, but we all knew she ate them.

It's been about 5 hours since Dash left for the weather. I watched outside for any sign of her, but nothing. I was beginning to get a little worried, I watched the sky, looking for a sign, any sign, of a Rainbow Mare.

"_Are the clouds in place?" The 'Mistress' asked her minion._

"_Yes Mistress, when the Weather Pegasus goes into the group of clouds, the movement will cause them to begin to get colder, producing more snow, and begin to engulf her. When her wings freeze, she will fall." It said. The plan sounded pleasing to the 'Mistress'._

"_And will she survive the fall?" The 'Mistress' asked, a hint of concern._

"_Of course...but she won't go without an injury, causing her to be grounded for...a while." It explained, getting a smile from the 'Mistress'. "Good, then we will go with phase 2 after that...breaking the Weather Pegasus down by taking the one thing she will love the most, one of her kind...'Nathan'." It said, with its evil laughter._

6 Hours and counting, still no sign of her. I was about to go out when I saw her. She flew by my house with enormous speed, heading for a group of clouds. My face lit up when I saw she was still okay. The clouds she was heading for, was a bit low to the ground, guess she was going to bring them back up. When she flew into the group, I noticed something bad. The clouds, starting pouring out more snow, and then...the clouds began to crowd around her. I ran, grabbed my winter clothes, put them on an ran outside. I turned out my driveway just as I saw a frozen Dashcicle falling to the ground. "RAINBOW!" I yelled, as I ran towards her. All she could do was watch me, with those eyes. Those sad, magenta colored eyes.

I got close and saw she was about to hit ground, I made a dive for her, and I shut my eyes as we got right next to each other. I hit the ground with a thud, but what made my heart sink was a louder thud right in front of me...

I didn't remember much after that, all I know was I was in a fit of rage, and some ponies help me get Dash to Nurse Redheart.

My heart lifted when I was told Dash was okay. After about an hour from this information, I was told Rainbow Dash requested me. I walked into the room, and Nurse Redheart gave me a look. Obviously she wanted this brief, so I nodded. The minute she left, I rushed over to Dash. " She looked up at me, smiling weakly. "See...told you I would...be fine." She said, attempting to laugh. I put my hoof on hers, and she stopped.

"Dash, I watched the whole thing. I saw you falling, and I thought the worst for you. I thought...you were dead. I wasn't ready for that, I can't lose you. I hate to think what would happen if I wasn't there." I said.

"Nate...don't kick yourself...for this...I'm still here, aren't I?" She said to me. She had never looked like this before. I was about to burst, but I was withholding my self. "Yeah...you're right." I said, looking to the floor. We sat there in silence for about 2 minutes, then Dash spoke.

"You aren't...the only one who was scare. I...though I was going to...lose you as well..." She said, looking at me. I looked to Dash, she was smiling at me. "I know, im not a mare for...words, but I care about you...more than you think." She said, as cool as she could. She acted like it was no big deal, but her cheeks were flushing red.

"...Yes, I know Dash. I'm the same way." I said, giving her a hug. Nurse Redheart came in right after that, saying I need to go. I looked at Dash saying I will be back by again tomorrow, and she nodded as she drifted off to sleep. I walked outside and headed for Twi's house, she said I could stay around tonight.

The next month of Dash's recovery basically contained me and her sitting, talking. I stayed at the Hospital with Dash overnight after about 2 weeks, cause the Nurse let me. Every hour I was there, was us hanging out, getting closer. When she got discharged from the hospital, she stayed at my house for the last two week, then made a full recovery. Her first flight in a while was shaky, but she managed.

If you was someone who saw Me and Dash walking down the streets of Ponyville, you could say we were basically going with each other. When someone asked us however, we would just laugh and shake our heads. That began to change, and the one night that made that change would happen tonight, little did I know.

Me and Dash were at my house, just ate dinner. We sat on my couch, talking and laughing with each other.

"...And that's how my first Ski Experience happened." I said to her, getting a laugh. "Wow, what a clutz! But, Skiing sounds fun. We Ponies have something similar to what you call Skiing, but I've never tried it." Dash said to me. "Well shoot, you need to do it one day. Last time I went Skiing, I only fell once. It was fun and hilarious at the same time. I was coming down the slope with this girl, who I had a crush on while I was human..." I began, I saw Dash frown at the crush part, but I kept going

"...and I passed her, I was going a bit to fast. I began to stop when I noticed I was heading for the fence on the side. I tried to turn right, but I lost balance and fell. I slid like, 10 meters, my Ski Poles going one way, and a ski coming off. I kept sliding, and ran into the Slow Down sign at the base of the slope." I told her, getting a laugh from Dash.

"You know Nate...when I was falling, almost two months ago. I was pretty darn scared." Dash began. I winced at the reminder of the day, but Dash kept going. "I was watching you, as I fell to what I thought was going to be my doom. I saw you jump and I was happy, I thought you caught me. But then, I felt intense pain. I thought it was over as I sat there, loosing the will to live. Then I heard a voice, a voice that I thought I was never gonna hear..."

"It was your voice. It sounded so sweet to me. In the midst of your sadness and anger, I heard you utter three words... 'I Love You'. I didn't think you meant it, so I was skeptical when you and I talked that first 2 weeks of my hospital stay. But then I began to see you did mean it. When I got released, you stayed with me for my full recovery. Now we are here, doing this..." She scooted closer to me, and nuzzled my neck. "Now I need to know...do you truly..." I cut her off.

"...Yes Rainbow Dash...I do...I Love You." I said to her, Nuzzling her back. She looked up at me, and I stared at her. Her Magenta eyes were never more beautiful than now. She smiled at me. " I love you too..." She said, as our faces got closer. I may only be a pony, but that old human feeling I got before kissing someone, hit me. When our lips touched, I thought I was going to explode.

As a human, I always adored Rainbow Dash. She had me in love, especially with MLP. When I first came to Equestria, I wasn't at all sure I would fit in, including around Dash. Now look at me, this time here I have gone through a lot of shit. My life was boring, then it took a TOTAL turn around, and now Rainbow Dash and I are as you would say...a couple.

When we stopped kissing, we sat there for a while, snuggling. It was a sight to see Dash act like this. I hoped it would never end. I looked at the time. "Well Dash-" I began, was cut off. "Nate, you can call me Dashie..." She said, nuzzling me.

"Okay Dashie..." I said, feeling accomplished inside as I finally got to use the name I called Dash soo often when I was home. I felt Dash lean on me, as she fell asleep. I smiled and adjusted my seating arrangement, and began to relax. 'This...was a good night' I thought, as I fell asleep; My Head in the Clouds.

_The 'Mistress' laughed, as her horn stopped glowing. "Perfect, the two have finally fallen in love. Begin preparations for Phase 2. We are so close to revenge, I can just feel it." She said, as the Second Command nodded, telling the minions with him to begin preparation._

_One Step Closer to Revenge...things are about to get real serious. _

**And there we have it. Seventh chapter, took my a while to make. I got most of this plot down, but the ideas are still coming. So until then, see you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dull Rainbows and Revenge

**Oh My Gawd, Episode 14 was just pure awesomeness! Derpy is finally canon :D. Now, we need a full episode that has Derpy...**

**anyways, time for my new chapter.**

So, two weeks after the whole winter incident, and I was pretty damn sure Ponyville was going to freeze over, and that Dash was gonna give out soon. She was working hard everyday. I was becoming determined to get the other ponies to try and get this problem fixed, but Twilight said there wasn't much we could do. Celestia was trying her best to get down to the bottom of this, but had no success.

So, basically everypony except Rainbow Dash sat around Twilight's house, trying to find out what's going on. It was beginning to get late, and I figured Dash would be back home, so I said goodbye to everypony and went home.

I got to my house, and noticed the door was locked. Dash knew where I had they key, so I looked for it in the spot. It was sitting there. I pulled my key out, and unlocked the door, going inside. It was...dark in my house. I looked around. "Dashie? …..I'm home." I walked inside, and turned on the lights. It was past time for Dash to be home.

I walked to my room, and looked around, it was a mess, but a little more than usual. I turned around and looked at my back door. Unlocked...I became frantic. "Back Door unlocked...my bed and room messed up, Dashie missing." I began. These were obvious signs of a struggle. The only thing was, my back door was always locked...and Dash doesn't mess with it, so how did somepony get in?

...Get in. I began to panic. Someone has came in MY house and took Dashie away. Now, im pissed! I took off for the front door, after re-locking the back. I got outside, locked my doors, turned around, and screamed.

"Where do you think _you_ are going in such a rush?" a colt asked me. He was black, had a blood red mane, and a weird looking mark on his flank.

"Me, I'm going to Ponyville...who want's to know?" I asked, getting in a stance. The colt laughed. "You foolish Pegasus...the one who wants to know is the _Mistress_ herself. I'm only here to bring you to her." He said, as three other ponies grabbed me. My eyes widened as I just realized what was going on. "My room...it was a trap. WHO ARE YOU, WHO DO YOU WORK FOR? AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH DASH?" I snapped, trying to fight the ponies grasping me.

"Oh, you will soon find out who we are. As for your 'Dash', we have plans for her. Don't you worry." He said, as he moved his mane, revealing a horn. It began to glow. "No...no...NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, beginning to squirm. I tried to fly, buck, anything to free there grasp. Nothing worked.

-Skies next to Rainbow's Cloud Castle-

"Awww, buck. I'm late getting back...Nate is probably worried sick about me." Dash said, as she began to fly faster. Nate's house was right in view. As she got closer, she heard screaming, and saw movement. Rainbow Dash squinted her eyes, seeing Nathan surrounded by these dark looking Ponies. One had a horn, and it was glowing. "NATE!" Dash yelled, as she made a beeline for the group.

"NATE!" …..There is her voice, I heard it! I looked over and saw a speedy Dash coming towards me. The unicorn in front of me saw her too. "Keep her away, and don't hurt her. She is valuable to us." He said, as two pegasi flew up towards Dash. "RUN DASHIE, THEY ARE AFTER YOU, RUN!" I yelled at her, before my mouth was glued shut.

"No! I won't leave you!" She yelled back. She flew right up to the ponies and bucked both of them in the face, and flew towards the Unicorn.

There was a flash of white light, then nothing. Rainbow Dash halted in air, as every pony that was there, left...including Nathan. "Ohmygosh...no...not Nate." Rainbow Dash began, before flying up. "TWILIGHT!" She yelled, as she took off to Ponyville.

-Rainbow Dash POV-

I flew as fast as I could to Twilight's house. Some weird ponies came and took Nathan. Whatever happened, I knew it was trouble. Within at least 10 seconds, okay, 20 seconds flat I made it to Twilight's house. I bust through the door, I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. "Twilight! Twilight help!" Was all I spat out, as the 5 Ponies came downstairs and saw me.

"Oh my, Rainbow...what happened?" Twilight asked, immediately coming up to me. I began to stammer.

"I...I was heading for...Nathan's house. A-As I got there...I saw these ponies. They had Nathan, and he was screaming. I rushed to save him...but the Unicorn who had him...sent these two Pegasus Ponies to me. I fought them, which slowed me down...then I saw this...flash of light...then Nate w-was...gone..." I Said, I could just feel myself breaking down. I don't act like this in front of my friends, but I couldn't hold it.

"Did you see what the ponies looked like?" Twi asked me.

I nodded. "Y-yeah, the Unicorn holding Nathan was Black...had a Red Mane, and some weird looking Cutie Mark. The others kind of looked like him." I said. "Before Nate disappeared, he told me to run...they were after me." I added. My waterworks was beginning to stop.

"Hmm, this isn't good at all. I need to message Princess Celestia at once. Dash, you can stay here with me for the night." Twilight said, going up to her room.

I nodded. "Mmkay..." I said, as I went to a comfortable looking spot and laid down. I started feeling weird, like I wasn't myself. I fell asleep after the other ponies left.

-The Next Morning-

I woke up, feeling like plain crap. I had this dream, it felt so real. Nathan was kidnapped, and I had a whole breakdown. Then I opened my eyes, that dream was reality. Then I really felt bad. I was the bucking element of loyalty, and yet I couldn't even be loyal to the one pony who mattered to me the most. Now he is gone, and nopony has any idea of where the buck he is.

'I don't feel like myself today...' I thought, as I walked outside. Too my surprise, it was clear weather, as it was supposed to be planned today. But it didn't matter much, it wouldn't bring Nate back.

Twilight came downstairs. "Rainbow...you up?" She asked, as he reached the bottom. She didn't see Dash "Rainbow...Rainbow Dash?" She asked, looking around. Twilight saw something sitting on the thing Dash slept on. When she got closer, it looked to be a necklace. When she looked closer, it had the words 'Blaze and Dash'. Twilight looked puzzled. "Blaze...who is that?" She asked herself.

_Dash and Nate were walking around, having a great time. They stopped at this little jewelry place, and Dash was looking at something cool to wear around her neck. She stopped at the name jewelry, and saw; as she described 'a awesome necklace that would look real cool on her'. Sadly, it had Dash and Blaze on it. She began to frown. "Aww, if only it had your name..." Dash said to him. He smiled and pulled out the amount they wanted for it. He walked up to the pony, pointing at it and giving him the bits. He walked over to Dash. "Well, how about we make this my new name. Blaze. It fits in more with the pony world." He said, putting it on her neck._

"_Nat...I mean Blaze...you are the most awesome-est friend I have ever had." She said to him, giving him a hug._

Twilight sighed. "Whoever Blaze is, it must have something to do with Nathan. Poor Rainbow...she must be hurting." Twilight said, using her magic to pick the necklace up.

Rainbow Dash, had lost that brash look in her eyes, the color in her mane seemed to become dull, along with her cyan coat. She looked just as bad as Pinkie does when her mane goes flat. Rainbow Dash, has lost some traits of her element, loyalty. She was vulnerable, weak...just as the 'Mistress' pony wanted.

….The plan for her revenge has begun.

-Nathan/Blaze's POV-

I woke up, to the sound of laughter. I looked up and saw a tall Unicorn, Dark Blue coat, Black mane, and a shadowy wisp as her cutie mark. "Who are you?" I spat out in anger.

"Ohh good, you are awake. Please...call me Dark Wisp...or Dark Mistress, however you feel." She said to me, with a smug smile on her face. I tried to move, which didn't work. I felt pain throughout my body.

"Ngh...can't move..." I said. I heard laughter.

"Oh, having troubles moving? Good, that's how I want it. Besides, you need to save your energy if you want to survive..." Wisp said to me, laughing. I saw the one who caught me walk up and stood next to Wisp. "Mistress, when shall I begin everyone for your return?" He asked.

"Soon Darkrider...soon" She said to him. "Has the plan for the Weather Pegasus been completed yet?" She asked him.

"It is just about to be completed, Mistress." He said. I snarled, and he looked at me. "Lay one hoof on Dash...so Celestia help me, you will be in some bucking trouble." I said, glaring daggers, and my muzzle flaring.

"I would love to see you try..." Darkrider said to me. "I'm not the one in the cage...am I? Now that you mention it, I will make sure you see me personally do my worst to the Pegasus po-"

"Darkrider! Drop this conversation and prepare...Immediatley!" Wisp yelled. Darkrider quickly hit the floor.

"Yes Mistress, sorry Mistress..." He said, backing up. He smirked at me and walked out. Wisp stared at me, then the turned around and walked out as well. It was all I could do from screaming with rage, was to sit there.

-Ponyville-

Everypony was at Twilight's house, except Rainbow Dash. No one had saw her anywhere around Ponyville, and was getting worried. "Girls, calm down. Dash will show up...she is taking this hard." Twilight said.

"Yeah, but what ifn' tha person who took Nathan is thinkin' about coming to Ponyville? We are gonna need Dash, because shes one of them elements." Applejack said. "Also, what if she looses her loyalty again. An' don't go thinkin' it aint gonna happen, 'cause last time Rainbow wasn't loyal, she lost that trait. She probably doesn't feel loyal since Nate left, and she couldn't do anythin 'bout it." she added.

"Then we will have to convince her again..." Twilight said, remembering how they fixed that problem last time.

"...That is if we find the poor girl." Rarity added.

"Ponies! We will find Rainbow Dash, so no more of this 'We can't find her' buissness!" Twilight said, then she lowered her voice. "...even though I have no idea where they took Nathan." She muttered.

-Outside Ponyville-

Rainbow found herself at the last place she would expect, the edge of the Everfree forest. She had no idea where Nathan was, and no idea what to do for once. "Its hard to be loyal...when you can't even be loyal enough to save a friend. Nopony knows where he is, and I sure as hay can't do anything about it." She said, as she just plopped down on the ground, giving up.

Meanwhile, in a place above the Everfree forest, everything came to life as the Dark Mistress herself stepped out, and looked at Ponyville, and Canterlot. Darkrider was next to her, and there pegasus minions were in the sky, ready to go. Pretty soon, the unicorns teleported and the Pegasi took off. Their day of reckoning has begun.

_As I sit here in this, cell...I can't help but think about Ponyville, and all the ponies living there. Then my mind turned to Rainbow Dash. They were going to hurt Ponyville, Equestria, and more importantly...Rainbow Dash. I couldn't have it...I just can't._

My front hooves were able to move, but my movement was still limited thanks to the chains. I began to think. _Come on, find a way. You were a drummer as a human, and my leg strength is pretty good, according to Dash and Applejack. Maybe, I can find a way to get these chains undone, they don't seem very strong. _

So I began to do what I know I could do best, I began to start drumming with my hooves. The Chains were attached to hooks, so if I drummed hard enough, I could get these chains undone.

After about a good 10 minutes of doing this, not much happened. But there was this fire, burning in my chest. I was going to do it, I was _determined _to get out of these chains! I loosened up my body as much as I could, which helped make the chains not so tight. I began to beat on the floor of the cage, and the chains began to move. I smiled, and began to drum harder. After about 5 minutes of this, one chain became loose, I became able to move and removed the last chain holding my other leg. I stood up.

"Soo...how the buck do I get out of this cage." I mused. After having my little drumming session, which actually sounded worthy for a song, I was free. All I had to do was get out of this cage. I began to buck at the entrance. It didn't budge. I began to feel that burning inside my heart again. I kicked again, a lot harder, and somehow got the door open.

I saw a flash behind me, and some sparkles, when I looked I saw something on my flank. It was a full drumset, and on the base, was a heart on fire. "Hmm, interesting mark...but I don't really get the Fiery Heart." I said, as I began to stretch my wings.

...Now the only problem was getting out of here, Ponyville needs to be saved.

**And there we have it, the 9th chapter( I think). Tried to make this one as long as possible, and you are going to have to stay tuned for the next part. So till then bronies, later!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Fate of Equestria

**Continuing from where I left off last chapter...in 10 seconds flat. Lets do this!**

...Now I had to find a way out of here. This place is waay to big, and has to many halls. I'm not sure if there are any of Wisp's ponies around either, but I was willing to fight. I was _determined _to save Ponyville.

Oomf, there goes that burning feeling in my chest again. For some reason, every time I felt determined, I would feel that burning inside me. I'm not sure if it means anything, but it keeps me going, atleast.

–

_Equestrian Myths- Chapter 7: Elements of Harmony._

_There are 6 gems that represent the elements of harmony. They represent 6 traits, Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, and Loyalty. The 6th gem's trait is not known. When these 6 are put together, they create a powerful force known for restoring harmony. When Princess Celestia and Princess Luna ruled the land, they were in charge of raising the sun and the moon. One night however, the younger sister refused to lower the moon. To restore harmony and peace to equestria, the older sister used these elements to banish her to the moon. _

**There is another part in the book, much more faded. No one could read it without very close examination: **_There is rumor of there being a 7th Element of harmony, but no one has been able to prove this. If there was a 7th Element, it has never been spoken of. The 7th element of harmony is a lost element, much like the 6th, however the 6th Element has an unknown trait, while the 7th Element has an unknown trait or gem. _**The Book Continues on with more on the 6 elements of harmony on the next page.**

_Equestrian History- Chapter 13: Harmony_

_Six ponies have saved all of Equestria from evil two times. Using the elements of harmony, they deafeated Nightmare Moon and Discord. The elements of harmony are currently inside Princess Celestia's castle, under lock and key and well guarded._

–

I ran all over the castle, not finding much. There were a few Pony guards, which I was able to sneak past. Sometimes, I wish evil castles just had a big 'EXIT' sign pointing to the end. But normally when they do, its a trap. I was worried about Ponyville right now, and Dashie. But the Elements Of Harmony were going to be needed to stop this Dark Mare menace. I began to run to where I would think the exit is, hoping it is where I was going.

-Ponyville-

"Citizens of Ponyville! It is time for your day of Revenge. You will pay for what you did to me...you and ALL of Equestria. I, Dark Wisp shall have my day!" Wisp yelled, as the pony minions began to storm Ponyville.

Twilight and the other 4 ponies were in Twilight's tree house, when they heard Dark Wisp. Twilight went down to her basement, and grabbed the Element's Of Harmony, which were kept secret down there. She passed them out to her friends, but was still holding Rainbow Dash's element. Darkness was beginning to surround Ponyville, in a black wispy fog. "Where is Rainbow Dash? She needs to be here...Ponyville is in trouble!" Twilight asked, looking around. The other ponies shrugged.

"She aint here, this is bad." Applejack said. About that time, the door to the library opened.

A drowned out, dull looking Rainbow Dash came walking in. After her disappearance to the Everfree forest, she returned looking for some food. She stopped at Sugarcube corner, but no one was there, so she had went to the library.

"Rainbow Dash, good your here! Come on..." Twilight said, putting the element on Rainbow Dash, and pulling her outside with the rest of the ponies. They stopped infront of Dark Wisp. "Alright Wisp, you are going to leave right now!" Twilight yelled, as Wisp turned to look at them.

Dark Wisp began to laugh. "Silly foals, you think you can defeat me with those? If I remember correct, the Elements Of Harmony doesn't work if someone doesn't have there trait in them..." She said with a smile.

"That's were you are wrong, lets show them girls!" Twilight said, as a light began to shine from the elements. They rose in the air, before a loud 'Poof' was heard, and everyone fell down..similar to their first attempt during the Discord episode. Wisp laughed again. "As you were saying?" She said, enjoying this moment.

"What? All of us are here, why isn't it working?" Twilight asked, looking at everyone. Dash began to take her element off. Wisp pointed to her. "This one, she looks a bit, dull doesn't she? That's because she lost her trait! Your Elements are USELESS now!" She busted out in evil laughter, as everyone turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry girls...but I just can't do it. I lost Nate, and wasn't loyal enough to save him. I'm just not feeling myself anymore." She said, as she began to fly off. Wisp laughed again. "Enjoy your time in Ponyville, it won't last long." She said, as she walked off. She walked up to Darkrider, smiling. "You were smart to stay behind, if the Pegasus saw you, she would have had her loyalty brought back. But now the pegasus is gone, so lets continue with our plan." She said, as they both took off.

"Ponyville..."

"Is going to be..."

"...No more" Twilight finished the sentence the other mares started. "No! I won't have this. We can't just sit here and do nothing. We need to get Rainbow Dash back. Then we need to find Nathan. Come on girls, we are going on a search." She said, as she ran inside, and grabbed spike.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" Spike asked, sleepily.

"You are coming with us spike, we are going to need to contact Celestia somehow." She said, nodding to the bag she had also grabbed while in the library. The 5 Mares began to race out of Ponyville, in search for Dash and Nate.

-Dark Castle-

I am close, I can feel it! The exit was nearby. I just knew it, as I got farther down the hall. I ran as much as I could. I turned right and left down numerous other halls. I turned left and saw a light. "An exit!" I said, as I got closer and closer. It WAS an exit. I felt happy. I began to spread my wings as I got close to the exit. I could see outside, and it made me stop immediately in my tracks. I was outside on a balcony like thing, and I looked around.

There was a Dark Wisp all over the castle, and it was on a very high cliff. I had no idea where I was. I looked around, didn't see anything familiar. No Cloudsdale, no Canterlot, no Ponyville. It was all mountians. I opened my wings again, and looked in every direction. If I couldn't find Cloudsdale or Ponyville, at least I knew Canterlot was in a mountain. So it obviously had to be close by. I just couldn't tell which direction.

"...Awww buck it!" I said, as I flapped my wings, taking off. I flew what I believed to be Northwest, and went by my senses.

-Small Time Frame jump-

Okay, I have been flying for a good bit, and I still haven't seen anything other than mountains. I flew for what seemed to be around 30 minutes, before I saw something. It looked to be a city inside a mount- It was Canterlot! I directed my course to Canterlot and was there in quick time. Thanks to my races I did with Dash, my flight speed was pretty fast. I landed infront of what I belived to be Princess Celestia's castle. I wasn't sure how to make my entrance, so I just knocked. A royal guard opened the door.

"Who goes there?" It asked, glaring at me. I became quite intimidated by him, but I straightened up as I remembered my task. "I need to speak to the Princess, it is urgent! Ponyvi- no...Equestria is in trouble!" I said, almost yelling. The guard looked at me funny. "And what is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Nathan. Please, you have to let me see the princess!" I pleaded.

He just looked at me. "Wait here." He shut the door. In a minute he returned. "Your request for an audience with Princess Celestia has been granted, please come in." He said, as he let me in. I followed him to Celestia. I walked in and about fainted from seeing her.

Princess Celestia, she was the most vibrantly colored pony I had ever seen! She seemed so graceful, and I felt disrespectful for not bowing when I walked in. Celestia must have sensed this, as she looked at me.

"Ah, Nathan. Twilight Sparkle has told me much about you. Now, if I may ask, why have you requested an Audience with me?" She asked. I came closer and noticed Luna was at the side of the throne, standing. I bowed.

"If I may Princess, Equestria is in trouble. It is being threatened by a Dark Mare, and I believe that this mare is attacking Ponyville as we speak." I said, standing from my bow. Celestia looked at me with a face of Concern.

"Yes, I have seemed to feel this. However, I ask how have you came here? Where are the other Ponies? Twilight Sparkle, Applejack?" She asked me.

"I was captured by this mare, and was prisoner in her castle. I, with some determination, escaped my cage and her castle, as she took off for Ponyville. She called herself, the Dark Mistress, or Dark Wisp." I explained. Celesita's eyes became big.

"Did you say Dark Wisp? I have feared when this day would come. It seems today is the day. However, If twilight has the elements of harmony, then it should be no prob-" She was interrupted as a scroll appeared in green flames in front of Celestia. I knew who it was from, and so did she.

She opened the scroll and read it. It was from twilight sparkle, and it said basically everything I had told the Princess, except for one part. "...Nathan has been kidnapped, and this has devastated Rainbow Dash. She has seemed to lost the use of her trait of loyalty, as she doesn't feel loyal for letting this happen to Nate in front of her. We tried to use the Elements Of Harmony on Dark Wisp, but we failed because of this. We are now in search of Rainbow Dash and Nathan. If there is any way you can help us, it would be appreciated.

-Your Faithful Student, Twilight."

"Hmm, what bothers me the most is I had no idea of this event. I normally know of anything happening in Equestria...but this one I had no idea of until now." Celestia shut her eyes, and took a deep breath. _Peculiar, she felt something...interesting inside Nathan. His soul, seemed to have a certain fire to it. _Celestia opened her eyes. "I will teleport you to Twilight and her friends. It is important you find Rainbow Dash. I will also send a letter with you." She added, writing something on paper. She gave it to Nathan.

"Nathan, I trust you to do this task. If you and the others do not find Rainbow Dash, Equestria will be in trouble. The fate of Equestria is in your hooves." She said, as her horn began to glow.

"Princess, if I may...You can call me Blaze." I looked at my cutie mark. "Short for Blazing Heartbeat..." I said, not sure if the name was good enough. It might stick with me though. The Princess nodded;

"Good luck Blaze..." She said to me, as a light surrounded my body and I disappeared.

-Outside the Everfree forest-

Spike began to burp. A letter appeared out of his flames, then a white light flashed, scaring everypony. They all tried to look at where the source of light was coming from. When the light faded, everypony gasped.

I opened my eyes and saw 5 mares staring at me. Then I was immediately tackled by everyone. Once I was all greeted, I stood up. "Nathan, what happened to you?" I was asked by Twilight.

"Well, I was kidnapped by that Dark Wisp and her minions. I somehow escaped her castle, and I found Canterlot. I went to Princess Celestia and told her about it. She was worried because she had no idea of this until I told her. Then you sent her a letter, and she read it. Finally, she wrote one, which spike has..." I said, pointing to spike, "And sent me here. We have to find Dash...Equestria rests in our hooves!" I said.

Twilight took the letter from spike, who was eying me. After reading it, she began to eye me as well. She then noticed my cutie mark. "Oh Nathan...you have a Cutie Mark!" She said, pointing at it.

"Yeah, it appeared when I was escaping from my cage. I realized my talent for playing the drums, but this heart that is on fire, im not sure about it." I said. "But I did come up with a name. Blazing Heartbeat..." I began. The ponies laughed and giggled some. I looked to the ground. "Dont worry Nathan, its a good name. It just sounds funny at first..." Twilight explained.

"Yeah, I understand. By the way, you can just call me Blaze..." I told everypony, and was given a nod of agreement.

"Okay girls, we have one down, now lets find Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said, as we all took off into the wilderness of the Everfree forest, in search for Dash.

...Heaven knows where she is.

-Dash POV-

Hurt, Pain, Tears, that's all I basically felt. I had no idea where the buck I was, except I was in the Everfree forest. I shouldn't be here, But I could care less. I sat in a tree, just staring at the weird sky. The clouds were moving on there own, which I found slightly fascinating. I remembered what Nathan described to me about Earth. I wish I was there, and with him. As bad as the place sounds, where Nathan lives must look beautiful. I felt the tears coming again. 'No...NO...I won't cry anymore.' I fought with myself. But I couldn't help it. My eyes were feeling watery. I took in a deep breath, and just yelled in rage.

"Dash?" …...That voice! It was behind me. I turned with a smile on my face. I found...

"Nathan...?" I asked. No one was around. I shut my eyes again, feeling the raging sadness.

"NATHAN, BLAZE? WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled, not expecting a response.

-Blaze POV-

The other Ponies were ahead of me. I was in the back, paying attention to my surrounding. Off in the distance, I heard a distinct scream. I looked in the direction.

"Dash?" ….I looked around, but didn't see her. I sighed. If only I could find her...

"Rainbow Dash...where are you?" I whispered to myself. I heard another yell, this time they was saying something.

"NATHAN, BLAZE? WHERE ARE YOU?" ….Dash! I knew I heard it this time. And I found the direction of the voice as well.

"Rainbow Dash!" I yelled, getting the attention of the other mares, who turned around, as I took off into the forestry. I knew where her voice was...she was up ahead. I just felt it. There were limbs in my way, but I was way too determined to stop. I came out to an opening in the forest. I heard the other ponies behind my, calling my name, telling me to stop and slow down. I turned my ears to listen ahead of my. I heard the faintest sound of crying. It was Rainbows...

"Dashie!" I yelled again, running to the direction. The sobbing was closer as I ran.

….I hoped with all my heart it was Rainbow Dash that I found.

**And there we are. Wow...this story has been great to make so far. But if you haven't figured out, its coming to an end soon. I thank everypony for the support this story has...and hope you have enjoyed the ride so far! But it's not over yet!**

**See you guys in chapter 11**


	11. Chapter 11: Not Just a Mere Coincidence

**Another 10 Seconds Flat start off? Hell yeah, lets go!**

–

**Chapter 11: 'Not Just a Coincidence'**

**-**Rainbow's POV-

"...Dashie?" I heard that voice again, and it sounded close like last time. I scrunched my face. I wasn't going to fall for that trick. "Who ever you are trying to be like Blaze, GO AWAY! You aren't him...you CAN'T be him!" I said, as I pushed in the direction of where the voice was, knowing I was pushing nothing.

...or so I thought. I felt my hooves touch another pony as I pushed as hard as I could.

"Whu-Ahhh!" A voice came from behind me, and then a thud. I turned around and looked down. "Oh my gosh...im so-" I my voice stopped cold when I saw a Red Pony, Black mane with red streaks, laying on the forest ground. "N-Nathan...?" I asked. I then rubbed my eyes. 'This is only you mind playing tricks on you'.

"No...your just a figment of my imagination. My mind is only playing tricks." I said, turning back around. I heard the stallion stand up. Then a flap of wings as it came behind me. "Dash...it's really me." I heard it say. I crossed my forelegs.

"As much as I want to believe it, its NOT you!" I said. I heard it get closer... "Dash, believe me." It said again. I turned and looked at it. He looked realistic, but I noticed one small detail.

"You aren't Nathan! He doesn't have a cutie mark!" I said, glaring at the pony. I turned back around, crossing my forelegs again and closing my eyes.

"You're right, I'm not Nathan, Im Blaze..." I heard it say. My eyes shot open. "Blaze..." I began, turning around to fully face him. 'It couldn't be...' I thought. I saw him raise a hoof, and I felt it touch the side of my face.

-Blaze's POV-

I brought my arm up, and touched the side of Dash's face. I watched as her eyes became watery again, but this time it wasn't from sadness. The other ponies had caught up to me, but stood there silently. Dash brought up a hoof, and touch it to mine, as if holding it there. "Blaze...it is you. I...you found me." She said. I looked at her noticing she was looking a bit, grey.

I smiled at her. "Yes...I found you dash." I said. I gave her a quick peck on the lips, and I saw her lighten up. I watched as the colors in her tail began to come back, then it hit her body, her cyan color returning. It kept going up until it her her head. Then her face became cyan and her mane was rainbow again. Finally, her cutie mark had gotten its colors back. I was smiling, and so was Dash, who was hugging the crap out of me.

Rainbow's body tensed up, and then went back, her eyes wide. "Oh gosh, Ponyville! We gotta go save it!" She said, getting happy looks from everyone. She quickly wiped her eyes and let go of me. "Well, what are we sitting here laughing for? LET'S GO!" She said, as she flew out to the path we was on. I smiled and flew after her, and the other ponies followed suit.

-Ponyville-

Madness, that's all it was. The Ponyville citizens locked themselves in their houses. The dark minions would occasionally bash in a door, and run inside with ponies screaming. Dark Wisp was at Town Hall, watching everything. "Yes...do not resist! If you do, it only makes it more fun for us!" She said, laughing. Everything was dark, or becoming dark. "And nothing can stop us...not even the Elements of Harmony...

-Everfree forest-

We all went as fast as we could. We knew if we didn't hurry, Ponyville would be doomed. I wasn't sure how far in the forest we were, but I was certain we was in there for a good bit. We ran for a good 10 minutes before everyone came to a screeching halt. We saw in front of us, the worst of our fears. It was Ponyville, surrounded by a dark wisp. That isn't all, half of the buildings were turning dark, much like the outside of the city.

"Oh...my...gosh, This is Ponyville?" I asked out loud. "I think it needs to be repainted..." I added, just for the hell of it.

"Yeah, that is ifn' we make it there on time!" Applejack said.

"Then what are we standing here for? Lets GO!" Rainbow Dash said, taking off...causing us to follow her again.

We went past the dark wisp and into the chaos that was Ponyville. Everything was just complete madness. The 6 ponies took off to Twilight's library, and I followed. We all made it inside without being noticed.

"Soo...now what?" I asked. I watched as they all grabbed the elements.

"Were going to kick some tail." Rainbow Dash said, getting her element on.

"You guys going to surprise her just like you did to discord?" I asked, with a smile.

"Oh yeah..." Twilight said. "Don't come out till the last minute though Blaze. If Dark Wisp see's you, it might be trouble." She told me, I nodded.

So we all ran out, and I took off for a spot to watch until I was able to go out and defeat the Dark Mare herself.

These are the events that unfolded as I watched...

–

Twilight and the other ponies walked up to the Dark Mare. When she saw them, she laughed. "Silly Foals! You still can't defeat me. Even if you all seem to be colored. It still wont work because of her!" She said, pointing to Dash.

I could see her struggling not to respond, and she did pretty well. "So, amuse me then Elements of Harmony, what do you expect to accomplish out of this? Because your plan certainly isn't working at the moment." She said, looking a little bored

A few of the dark minions, came up to the ponies. But the Dark Mare told them to keep back

Twilight and the rest of the ponies smiled as they looked at each other and nodded. They begin to glow, all of the elements this time. The Dark Mare noticed this, as the ponies rose in the air. They began to spark as if it was a sign of the Elements working. Then all of a sudden, it stopped. They fell to the ground again.

"What? It was supposed to work that time, we all are normal, all of us are here!" Twilight said, as Dark Wisp glared at them.

"Enough of this...Minions seize them, I've had enough of their foal games." She said, as they began to progress on them.

I had felt that burn when they did the whole Element activation, and it was more than usual. I rose up when I saw the minions begin to advance.

"NO!" I Yelled, as I flew down as fast as I could. I reached the mane 6 and began to kick flank. I felt that burn inside me grow stronger. I wasn't going to let Equestria end like this, I was going to make sure that Ponyville lived to see another day of harmony, and more importantly...I was _determined_ to help the mane 6 save Ponyville.

_They said the 7th element was a lost element, not known to anypony at all. No one knew who possessed the 7th element, what trait it was, and the gem representing it._

That...burning sensation...it became bigger the more I thought about Equestria; Ponyville without harmony, no more good times, everything in total chaos. It grew bigger and bigger, as I thought more and more...

_It is said, that when the time is right, the 7th element will show up in the time of most need, when the 6 elements are not enough. It is possible for it to show up in any way, shape, or form. No one will know it is the 7th element until it ihas shown itself completely._

A about 4 of the dark minions tackled me, and held me to the ground. I noticed Darkrider come up next to Dark Wisp, smiling. "So, this is what I have been waiting for...my opportunity to do something to 'your' Dash, and you can't do anything about it..." He began, as he stepped down, and began to walk to Rainbow. The mane 6 and my self were being restrained. "I swear...you lay-"

"One hoof on her, I will wish I hadn't? How cute..." He said, as he raised his hoof, and began to put a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. The minute the hoof landed on her shoulder, he looked at me and smiled.

..Then that's when it happened. All 6 Elements began to glow again. Darkrider took his hoof off of Dash, and stepped back, wondering what was going on. The ponies holding me began to look at me funny. I looked behind me and saw my cutie mark...glowing?

It became brighter and brighter, and the ponies holding me let go, stepping back. Everypony was watching me as I somehow began to rise up. I felt that burning inside my chest, and it was stronger than ever. But it was Dark Wisp's reaction that blew me away.

"No...t-this can't be true. They said it didn't exist, it CAN'T exist...this isn't possible! The one pony we decide to target, turns out to be the long lost element of harmony? No, it doesn't make sense!" She cried out, stepping back.

I felt something begin to form around my neck. I looked down and watched as a pretty cool looking necklace appeared out of no where. I looked and it dawned a green gem. It seemed to be in the shape of a heart, but it still had the look of fire around it.

The other 6 ponies began to rise up with me. Then, it began to spark. I watched as the elements of harmony began to come together. I expected a rainbow to come shooting out at Dark Wisp, but something else happened.

The rainbow did form, but instead it went into the air, and I guess you could say, made an explosive shock-wave. The shock-wave spread over the whole town, completely getting rid of the dark wispy fog that was surrounding the buildings, and turned everything back to normal.

Dark Wisp's minions seemed to disappear, along with Darkrider. The last pony there was Dark Wisp herself, but she didn't look like the large wispy character we saw her as before. No, it was more like her power was drained.

As we landed on the ground, I was met by a lot of strange stares from the other 6 ponies. I just looked at them, and shrugged my shoulders, then looked down to my necklace. "...Determination...is that my trait?" I asked aloud, lost in the thoughts about what just happened.

"Not sure...but whatever it is, it's pretty awesome" Rainbow Dash said, coming up to me. The other ponies came up to me as well, nodding.

"Who would have guessed, that you were the lost element?" Twilight said, smiling.

"I did..." Said a voice from behind them. We all turned and saw Princess Celestia walking up. All of us bowed.

I was the first to speak. "But Princess...how come you never said anything?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Because, it was up to you to find out who you truly are, and what your purpose in this world was for. I wasn't the one to tell you any different. You and only you can control your future, not me." She explained.

I nodded. "So, it was the Element of Harmony that turned me into a pony?" I asked.

"No, it wasn't. When Twilight Sparkle told me of you being here, I began to think of ways to keep you here in Ponyville for your stay. Earth and Equestria are not supposed to mix. So, I came up with the idea of making you a pony. Of course, I had no control of what type of pony you would be, but none the less I made you one, and it seemed to help the 'No Earth in Equestria' ordeal." She said to me.

I asked one final question. "Determination...is that my trait?" I asked her. The Princess frowned.

"That, I do not have an answer for, sadly..." The Princess told me "I guess that will be another thing for you to discover yourself." She added.

I slowly nodded, getting the picture. I had a feeling something I didn't want asked was going to be here soon, so I just stood there in silence.

The Princess and the other Ponies talked some, asking her questions and her answering them. Finally, she turned back to me.

"Well, now that the threat to Equestria is gone, which is what brought you here in the first place thanks to the Element. It would seem you have a choice for you to decide." She began, and I knew exactly what it was.

"You have the decision to go back to Earth where you belong, or you can stay here in Equestria. However, be warned...when you make the decision, you stay there. Traveling between dimensions could cause a ripple, and we don't want that." She said. She then looked down to me.

"So, what is your decision...Nathan?" She asked me.

I took in a deep breath, and sighed. I looked back and forth between the sky, and Equestria, Ponyville, my pony friends, Rainbow Dash...

I thought long and hard on my decision. I looked back at my self, my Pony body and my wings, then I thought to my human form, and everyone back home. I sighed again.

I looked up to Celestia. I had made up my mind. I thought about what I was going to leave, silently saying 'I'm going to miss you' as I opened my mouth, to tell her were I wanted to stay...

_**The End?**_

–

**Alright, and that's a wrap! Well, except for the epilogue of course...but you get the idea.**

**My first complete story, I feel proud of my self, I also want to thank all the readers who supported me the whole way, couldn't have done it without you. Now, I know this story is short on chapters, and I apologize on that, but I will make sure my future MLP stories will be longer.**

**So, don't go anywhere just yet, be expecting the Epilogue either tonight or tomorrow morning(Before I go to school). Until then everyone...**

**-MilesProwerFan100**


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

_Now...I know what you guys are wondering. What did I decide to do? Did I stay in Ponyville or go back home to earth. Well, some of you are smart and catch on easy...you are correct, I stayed in Ponyville._

_At first I thought it wasn't the best idea in the world, but that thought immediately left me as Rainbow Dash had given me the biggest hug I ever had in my entire life._

_The next day, I came to realize that I'm living in Ponyville now, so I had to find a job. I searched everywhere, until Pinkie gave me an actual idea, try out for a job at Vinyl Scratch's club. So, I went there and tried out. Surprisingly, Vinyl was looking for a drummer to have in her club, and accepted me with open arms, er...hooves. I had some knowledge of mixing because I would play the drums, then mix the sound to make it like you hear in most rap/dubstep songs today. That helped me in getting the job as well._

_So, now we fast-forward to present time. I got my job, and a part time job with the Weather Team...thanks to Rainbow Dash. If you were new to Ponyville and had met me, you could say I was just a normal pony. No one, except for the Mane 6 and the Princesses know my real secret. If I told you I was a human from another world called Earth, you would laugh at me. I am also still the secret, long lost 7th Element of Harmony._

_I still have my house that came with me to Ponyville, although it has been greatly 'ponified' since its first arrival. I'm not really sure if my house is still on Earth, I highly believe it is, and that there is another me on Earth, the Pony Loving, Not so outgoing guy I was before I left Earth._

_Do I miss home? Yeah, you can say I get homesick at times, but Equestria has found its place in my heart, for it is nothing like Earth._

_Twilight, being the, quote 'Egghead' unquote she is, suggested to the Princess that I write to her about my findings on the Magic of Friendship. I must have made one heck of a look because the Princess simply smiled and said 'I don't think he is ready for that just yet, my faithful student.' However, she did go on to say that I should write to her often, seeing as I am a 'alien' to this world._

I looked at the clock on my wall, it read 10:30. I sighed, getting pretty tired. Rainbow Dash was hanging out at my place over the night, as she did quite often. I looked over and saw her asleep. I smiled as I got up and turned off the movie we were watching, as it finished. I shut off my TV, and went to my room. I turned on my fan, since it was usually hot in my room.

I went back into the living room, and picked up Dash as carefully as I could. I carried her to my room, and set her down on one side of the bed. I covered her up, and gave her a kiss on her cheek. I watched her as a smile pursed her lips, and she snuggled up under the covers. It was all I could do from going D'AWWWWW right then and there. I flew over, and shut the lights off. I then laid down on my side of the bed, and went to sleep.

_And as I went to sleep, I couldn't help but dream and think about the life I left behind on Earth once again. Then it switched to Ponyville. The life I was going to live here was going to be one filled with adventure, friendship, tough trials, and love. I now had my life to find out who I really am, and what I am going to do with it. The only thing different was that I am an Element of Harmony, something I never would...could have been on Earth._

_This...this is what it means to be a pony, to see love and magic around every corner. This is what I call..._

**_'A Not So Normal Life'_**

–

**And there you have it everypony. My first story...completed. I feel quite accomplished right now. AND, I introduced my OC, which will be sticking to me throughout my Ponyville fandom, which will last a while...trust me. And yes I know...short Epilogue is short, sorry about that.  
><strong>

**I might just continue this with another story, and I will definatley have more stories containing my OC...along with my OC being seen in other people's stories(with my permission of course). IF you are looking for a good Dash x OC story, you should check out 'The 7th Element' made by a talented author, thunderhawk6894. No, I did not get my idea for 7th element from him, as I just recently found his story. My OC is in his story as well, so check it out...It's pretty good**

**Anyways, im glad the readers who read my story and enjoyed it stayed for this whole time...it was fun. So, if I make another story to continue this, I hope to see you in it. Till next time bronies!**

**-MilesProwerFan100**


End file.
